Blue Chessex
Blue Chessex is a Canadian high school student from Toronto and was the object of Holly J Sinclair's affections. =Character History= Season 8 Blue arrives at Degrassi as an artist with charm. In [[Didn't We Almost Have It All|'Didn't We Almost Have It All']], when Holly J. realizes everyone on the power squad has lost their virginity except for her and Anya; Holly J. tries to find a new love life. Chantay points out Blue to Holly J.. Holly J. notices that Blue is a player and that he is probably playing hard to get. In Art Class, Holly J. and Blue become partners for their self-portrait project. After school, Holly J. brings Blue to the supply room and locks the door. Blue starts to sketch Holly J when she starts taking off her jacket and getting all close to Blue. He asks what she is doing and she tells him that most artists like to get intimate with their work. Since Blue is an artist, he tells her that is sort of true. They begin to make out and Holly J. getting full of herself starts to unbuckle Blue's belt. Blue pushes her away and tells her that he "isn't going to have sex with her." Holly J. runs out like an emotional mess and Blue feels bad for her. While Holly J. is changing, Blue knocks on the door and she opens it. Holly J. asks what he wants and Blue tells her that he is sorry and that they should meet again to finish the project. Holly J. agrees. The next day, Blue and Holly J. meet again to finish their project. This time Blue throws himself at Holly J. and unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his shirt. He told her that when she threw herself at him he should've took the opportunity because he likes her. Holly J. is still upset and tells him that she would rather do the stupid project. Blue finishes the project and draws a beautiful picture of Holly J. Holly J forgives him and later on, they start dating. In Money for Nothing, Blue was able to purchase Pink Floyd tickets. He hopes that Holly J. could go with him and he asks her on a date to the concert. She tells him that she'd love to go with him and it'd be fun. Without knowing about Holly J.'s money crisis at home, Holly J. confronts Blue and lies and tells him that she can't go to the concert because she has to do something. Blue asks her what she's doing or if she just doesn't want to go with him. Holly J. lies and tells him that she doesn't want to go with him even though she does. Blue thanks her in a sarcastic tone. He states that she should've told him sooner, instead of standing 6 hours in the rain to obtain the tickets. Blue breaks up with Holly J after he found out that she trashed Mia's reputation on the news, calling her "the kind of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter." In [[Lost in Love|'Lost In Love']], Blue is seen alone at the Valentine's Dance because him and Holly J. are no longer going out; or they aren't really talking to each other at the moment. In [[Up Where We Belong|'Up Where We Belong']], Holly J. becomes discouraged in herself when she can't ace her next art assignment. When Blue earns an A+ on his assignment, Holly J. states that it isn't fair because she tried just as hard as him, and received a D+. Holly J. tries again and the teacher gives her a C now. Holly J. confronts Blue for help. Blue tells her that art is something you can't try to do. It's something you just do. He tells her that art is from the heart, not the head. The next day, Holly J. goes to art and earns an A+ like Blue did because it was a "Holly J. Original". He is happy because he knew that she could do it, and he is happy that Holly J finally has some more faith in herself. Blue continues to get straight A's in art class. In [[Danger Zone|'Danger Zone']], Blue asks Holly J. to the winter dance using a romantic presentation during class, but she has a crush on her co-worker, Spinner, and she says she has to work. The truth, however, is that it was her night off, and she only wants to spend time with Spinner at the Dot Grill. When Holly J. and Spinner are alone in the Dot after work, a former Lakehurst student comes into the Dot with a gun. When Blue comes to the door, Holly J. is forced to answer and she spells out "gun" in the fog on the window. Spinner eventually gets shot by accident after the student didn't intend to come in there and hurt anybody. In panic, Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. She then convinces the shooter to come out of the Dot with her, and Spinner gets rushed to the hospital with Jane by his side. Spinner says to Holly J. that if it would not have been for her, he would be dead; he had heard everything she said, but reminds her of his relationship with Jane. Holly J. leaves and shows up at the dance, where the entire room applauds her bravery. She dances with Blue and finally informs him of her financial difficulties, which is why she didn't go to the concert with him. He calls her "Holly" and they continue to dance, Holly J. smiling in his arms. Season 9 Blue returns for another season, completing his 11th grade year at Degrassi Community School. In [[Just Can’t Get Enough (2)|'Just Can't Get Enough (2)']], Blue and Holly J. seem to be closer than usual after they started going out. Blue enjoys that Holly J. is all 'nice and kind' now instead of her usual selfish self. Holly J. is also happy with Blue and also lets him call her Holly. During class Blue was doodling and draws picture of "Super Holly", which is Holly J.. Proud of himself, Blue shows Holly J. and she loves it. Anya tells Holly J. that she is surprised that she is letting Blue call her "Holly". Holly J. tells Anya that she likes her cute relationship with Blue, even if it was just because she did something heroic before Winter Break. Later that day, Blue and Holly J. are preparing for the Winter Beach Bash. Blue starts to get kind of bossy because he wants to get all of Holly J.'s friends desires for the Bash to come true. Holly J. starts to get kind of mad at him... The following night, Holly J. and Blue attend the Winter Beach Bash going strong but when Dave suggests a "Toga Day" to Holly J. for one of the Spirit Day's Holly J. starts to get edgy with him. Blue tells Holly J. that she shouldn't be that edgy with Dave because she has came a long way since last semester, and he doesn't want to see her lose all her "new friends". Holly J. starts to get edgier with Blue and tells him to leave her alone. In the middle of the party when Holly J. was organizing the money, Blue corrects her and tells her that she should be doing it a different way. Holly J. explodes and tells him to back off and that she doesn't like to be bossed around like the way he does with her, and how he tells her how he wants her to act. This signifies that they broke up. At the end, of the episode Blue confronts "Holly", and tells her that he is sorry for the trouble and that it was nice knowing her. As he walks off, Holly J. says to herself, "It's Holly Frickin' J!". In''' Beat It (1), Blue seems to be friendly with Riley. In Swim Class Blue notices Riley's boner when he is giving mouth to mouth to a fake dummy. He also tells Riley to stop when he is asking Sam who the hottest girl in the class is because Blue knew Sam was gay. When Riley didn't stop, Blue told him that it wasn't cool because Sam is gay and that dude's shouldn't do that. In the locker room when Riley was cracking jokes Blue was giving him a sarcastic laugh because he didn't want to be rude. In [[Beat It (2)|'''Beat It (2)]], Blue continues to go to the swimming course with Riley, Sam, and Fitz. Blue shows what he calls his "playa'" side again, when he is at the fair and he draws a picture of a girl and tells her that she can only get it if she would go out with him. She rolls her eyes at him and walks away. Blue is left sort of clueless as to why she left. Later on, Blue is seen in Swimming Class when Riley is removed from the program, and feels bad for Riley. Blue has not been seen very much on the show anymore and did not return for season 10. Relationships Holly J. Sinclair * First Relationship: ** Start Up: Didn't We Almost Have it All? (804) **Broke Up: Money for Nothing (807) *** Reason: Blue thought Holly J. was too selfish. * Second Relationship: **Start Up: Danger Zone '''(818) **Broke up: '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 (902) *** Reason: Blue tried to change Holly J. Katie *Start Up: Beat It, Part 1 (907) Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Caucasian Category:Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Artist Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Drama Category:Minor Character Category:Canadian